1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel 1,4-dihydropyridine derivative and a salt thereof which have a vasodilating activity and a platelet aggregation inhibiting activity and a pharmaceutical composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been known that dimethyl 2,6-dimethyl-4-(2-nitrophenyl)-1,4-dihydropyridine-3,5-dicarboxylate [generic name: nifedipine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,627)] and 3-[2-(N-benzyl-N-methylamino)ethyl]-5-methyl 2,6-dimethyl-4-(3-nitrophenyl)-1,4-dihydropyridine-3,5-dicarboxylate hydrochloride [generic name: nicardipine (Japanese Patent Publication No. 45,075/80)] and the like are useful as medicines for curing cerebral circulation disturbance and cardiac circulation disturbance.
However, it cannot be said that all of them are sufficient in activity to thrombosis which is one of the factors of the cerebral circulation disturbance and cardiac circulation disturbance though they have a strong vasodilating activity.
Accordingly, there has been desired the development of compounds having a platelet aggregation inhibiting activity as well as a vasodilating activity.